pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gible
/ |evointo=Gabite |gen=Generation IV |species=Land Shark Pokémon |type=Dragon |type2=Ground |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=20.5 kg |imweight=45.2 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Rough Skin |body=06 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Gible (Japanese: フカマル Fukamaru) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Gible is a small, blue, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon. It lacks a neck but has a large mouth, filled with sharp teeth. It has two horns on its head, striped blue in the middle and a large dorsal fin. It has a red underbelly and a small tail on its back. Behavior Gible appears to be based on a land shark and is even coldblooded. It can burrow through the earth as easily as a Sharpedo swims through water. It has an enormous mouth and strong jaws that allow it to chew through anything, and it also appears to be able to digest anything. Gender differences Male Gible have a notch in their dorsal fin. Behavior Gible loves to bite anything, and that can be a painful for its trainer if the trainer gets bitten themselves. This habit of biting anything is probably instinctive, and very hard to train them to control their urges. It is a strong Pokémon in battle, but unfortunately it often hurts itself due to its own clumsiness. Natural abilities Their scales have been known to cure most illnesses, even the ones thought to be incurable. Evolution Once Gible is raised to Level 24, it evolves into Gabite. When Gabite's level is raised to 48, it will then evolve into Garchomp. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Sprites |type2 = |dpspr = DP 443 front.png |dpsprf = DP 443f front.png |ptspr = Pt 443 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 443f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 443 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 443f front.png |bwspr = Gible BW.gif |b2w2spr = Gible BW.gif |xyspr = Gible XY.gif |orasspr = Gible XY.gif}} Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Marshtomp, Swampert|55|95|15|Ground|Special|Tough|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Appearances Anime * Khoury's Gible * Ash's Gible * Iris' Gible * Professor Sycamore's Gible Khoury captured a Gible in A Rivalry To Gible On! while traveling with Ash and co. in Sinnoh. While Ash captured one in Gotta Get a Gible! Gible, like May's Munchlax, has a massive appetite and eats pretty much everything it can chew. Also he is very relaxed and non-stressful most of the time. His Gible fought in the Sinnoh League against Tobias' Darkrai but lost. Iris caught a Gible in Blackthorn City after traveling with Ash and Cilan. Gible appeared multiple times in The Rise of Darkrai. Trivia Origin Gible is a shark-like dragon. As it's category name suggests, it is possibly based on the land shark, a fictional creature often found n popular culture. Etymology Gible is derived from gabugabu ''(to gobble), ''gobble, and nibble. It's Japanese name, 'Fukamaru, '''is derived from ''fuka (shark), maru (round), and ''fukamaru ''(to go deep). Gallery 443Gible_DP_anime.png 443Gible_Dream.png 443Gible_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 443Gible_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 443Gible_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg GibleSprite.png GibleSprite2.png ShinyGibleSprite.png ShinyGibleSprite2.png Gible-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon